


A Breath of Spring

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, As it should be, Banquet Reiteration, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinda...you'll see. But he's definitely alive and well!, M/M, Makkachin is Cerberus, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Rating May Change, Vicchan Lives, Viktor is Death, Yuuri is Spring, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Written for the 18+!!! on ICE Server Discord AU Week 2019: Day 1 - Fantasy/Fairytale/MythologyViktor didn’t know what this man was the god of, didn’t even know his name, but he felt more alive than he had in centuries. Those gorgeous mahogany eyes looked up at him adoringly, sparking something in his very soul. He was the god of death, sure, but he wasn’t supposed to be dead inside. He hadn’t realized just how hollow he was until this breath of fresh air filled the emptiness in his heart.





	A Breath of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for being my fic soulmate, cheerleader and beta reader! And thank you to all my writer/reader friends on the [18+!!! on ICE](https://discordapp.com/invite/jRXfSXc) discord server for your encouragement, with a special thanks to [ Aurone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone) for heading up AU Week!
> 
> I was so excited for AU week and had SO MANY ideas that fit Day 1, old and new, but I narrowed it down and am pretty happy with the result! I've seen several fics with Viktuuri and the Hades/Persephone myth but I think every one of them has featured Yuuri as Death. I loved those fics but I feel like Viktor fits the Hades type just as well, if not better. I hope you enjoy my reinterpretation!

As usual, Viktor was bored, though he feigned an expression of polite interest. He sipped his flute of ambrosia, sweetness bursting in bubbles on his tongue, but didn’t truly enjoy it. He looked around the banquet, the celebration of the winter solstice, watching the same gods go through the same motions on the same cycle as always. Yakov and Lilia were off at the moment, their interactions terse, the god of thunder unable to contain a rumble as Lilia looked down her nose at him, imperiously indifferent—Viktor had learned from the best after all. Chris had brought his latest fling, a demigod Viktor didn’t know and didn’t bother getting the name of as the sex god would move on soon enough. Yuri spat at Mila like the angry kitten he was, the blood goddess poking and prodding the fledgling war god just for the fun of it. Georgi hovered depressingly at the edges of the banquet, shedding black feathers along with his tears as he bemoaned his betrayal at the hands of his mortal ex-lover to anyone who would listen.

New faces flitted in and out of his line of sight but he didn’t bother introducing himself to them, either. His days of keeping tabs on mortal heroes making it to the ranks of the demigods, demigods ascending to godhood, gods changing roles, were over. No one could match Viktor in power, no one could surprise him. The god of death worked alone, overseeing his realm and his reapers in monotonous peace, with no need to keep track of such trivial matters. Until the new gods established themselves, Viktor couldn’t be bothered. The major pantheon stayed static, with Viktor himself causing the last great upset when he took over the underworld nearly a millennium ago. Even that hadn’t been unexpected; Yakov had been grooming him for the role since he was a demigod himself. So Viktor sipped his ambrosia and counted the minutes until it would be acceptable to take his leave and head back home to Makkachin.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the middle of the room, Yuri screeching even louder at a god he didn’t know. Viktor watched the black-haired man laugh in Yuri’s face, winding him up even further, then break out in an impromptu dance. Viktor’s interest was piqued when the unknown god stopped, bowed, and gestured to Yuri, who immediately imitated the man, adding some flair of his own. They traded moves like they were trading blows, battling it out on the dance floor. Viktor found himself drawing closer and closer, ending up at the front of the crowd that grew around the two gods, watching in awe as the black-haired god smiled and laughed his way through a difficult breakdance. Yuri, panting heavily, had to admit defeat. The surly scowl on his face was priceless.

But the black-haired god wasn’t finished. He was barely out of breath, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling as his clear voice rang through the room. “Who’s next?”

Chris stepped up, whispering something Viktor couldn’t hear in the other god’s ear. The black-haired god giggled and nodded in reply. With a snap of his fingers, Chris materialized a shining pole out of thin air. The music changed, a sultry song playing as both men started shedding their clothes. Beautiful brown eyes met his own, filled with determined fire as the black-haired man moved sensually, sinuously, seeming to strip for Viktor alone. Smooth skin and toned muscle came into view as the air sizzled with the weight of their locked gazes. Viktor couldn’t have looked away if he’d wanted to. Soon, the unknown god was on the pole, striking ever more complicated poses until Chris gave up and joined forces with him instead of trying to outdo him, both moving to the heavy bass beat.

The sexy songs ended and both men dismounted the pole, Chris snapping his fingers so it winked out of existence once again. The black-haired god gathered up his clothes, slowly making his way over to Viktor as he struggled back into them. He shrugged on his shirt but left his atrocious blue tie where it lay when it got stuck around the crown of his head. That was all he’d managed to don before he was in front of Viktor, close and getting closer. Viktor’s mask fell from his face, his shock leaking through as the other man flung his arms around him, looking up at him with nothing short of worship in his eyes.

The black-haired god smelled wonderful, a medley of fresh rain and sweet sakura blossoms. He felt wonderful, too, that lithe body pressed up against his own, moving in a rather inappropriate manner as Viktor’s flush deepened. Viktor was so overcome by the other sensations, he missed the meaning of the man’s babbling, only registering the hum of his happy voice, until the words “Be my husband, Viktor” rang in his ears loud and clear.

Viktor didn’t know what this man was the god of, didn’t even know his name, but he felt more alive than he had in centuries. Those gorgeous mahogany eyes looked up at him adoringly, sparking something in his very soul. Before he consciously made the decision, Viktor found himself giving a breathless “Yes” in answer, and felt the magic of a bond snap into place. Warmth wrapped around Viktor as the man hugging him smiled wide and bright, moving his arms to loop around Viktor’s neck and freeing his own to tentatively circle the man’s waist. That firm body pressed impossibly closer as the man nuzzled into his neck.

“Yuuri!” His new husband’s head unburied itself from the crook of Viktor’s shoulder as Chris’ latest paramour squealed his name, clapping. “Congratulations!”

 _Yuuri._ Viktor’s new _husband_.

Viktor whispered his name, let the taste of it sit on his tongue. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should be alarmed by his recklessness, that he should have thought this through. He could break the bond, of course – it was a weak thing, new, without any spells or rituals to reinforce it – but he’d never had to break a bond before, always so careful with his words. And he found he didn’t want to break this one. He was the god of death, sure, but he wasn’t supposed to be dead inside. He hadn’t realized just how hollow he was until this breath of fresh air filled the emptiness in his heart.


End file.
